The Brain
"It's true, I am the last living Sith Lord in the universe today. But I assure you, there have been many before me. And there may come a time when the Sith Lords rise again. We just may be the keys to that, Nolan." -Darth Genious (src) The Brain (Sith name Darth Genious, REAL name Revan Bane Sidious) (originally from Teen Titans) is an evil disembodied human brain, who leads an organization of villains called the Brotherhood of Evil. He is a member of Team Gnaa, and one of the major antagonists of the Firstborn Saga. History Past Long ago, The Brain was born on Coruscant as Sith Lord Palpatine's son, with an unknown mother. Born as Revan Bane Sidious, Palpatine raised him to follow in his ways of the Sith, but deep down, Revan wanted to be his own person. He heard about the Kids Next Door and wanted to join them, but Palpatine tried to tell him that the Kids Next Door would never accept him because of his origins. Revan heard of a planet called Earth, which had no knowledge of Palpatine or the Sith, so he flew to that planet to participate in CND Training. Revan was able to join the Kids Next Door alongside Brett Gunkan, Lyle T. Rourke, and Maria Gunkan, and their team of Sector BH became the best one. His codename was Numbuh 23 BBY. Revan's great battle strategies and mastery at machinery earned him the nickname "Brain." Revan Bane had developed a crush on a girl named Kyla, who would later become Nolan's mother, for an operative named Darian York stole her right from under Revan. Out of anger, Revan Bane used his powers to choke Darian by the neck, but Sector BH ran in to stop him. As a result of this, a majority of the Kids Next Door began to hate and fear him. Out of anger, he invited the whole of the KND to an assembly on the Moonbase. He disabled Moonbase's defenses and caused the entire treehouse to be attacked by an army of droids. Revan assisted the droids by slicing any operative he could with his lightsaber, including Maria Gunkan. He then swallowed Brett and Rourke in a cloud of Bang Gas, making them into metahumans. When the Decommissioning Squad was about to capture Revan, Revan's father, Palpatine arrived and killed all the troops. Before he and Revan made their retreat, Revan vowed to the Kids Next Door that he would return as the greatest Sith Lord in the universe, under the name "Darth Genious", and that he would find his own apprentice that would be the end of them for all time. He then locked his files away withing the KND Cyber Network before escaping with Palpatine. As a result of Revan Bane's betrayal, the Supreme Leader established a law of banning metahumans and benders from the organization. During the Star Wars, Revan and Palpatine were based in the second Death Star. Palpatine was killed by his own apprentice, Darth Vader, and Revan failed to escape the station before it exploded. His body was destroyed, and his brain drifted through space, frozen, but his powerful psychicbending allowed his conscience to survive. The brain landed on Earth many years later, where it would unfreeze and be found by a brown gorilla. The Brain would educate the gorilla until it was able to speak, and under the name Monsieur Mallah, the gorilla would be intelligent enough to serve as Brain's henchman as they create armies of robots, build bases, and seek world domination and build him a mobile body. The Brain later added Madame Rouge and General Immortus into his group, and they became the Brotherhood of Evil. They became involved with the criminal underworld, slowly recruiting supervillains into their ranks. They bought Devil Fruits from a man called Caesar Clown, using them to turn their villains into metahumans. One day, the Guardian Units of Nations (which had been formed by Gunkan and Lyle) waged a short war against the Brotherhood. Darian York, now a member of GUN, learned The Brain was Revan and made it his mission to kill him, but The Brain gained the upper hand and slayed him first. One of his villains, Teen Tornado, was sent to attack the KND and look for any potential apprentices. Thanks to him, The Brain learned about Darian and Kyla's son, Nolan York. The Brain immediately sought to make Nolan his apprentice, watching the boy for years as he plotted his scheme. In the process, The Brain would join Team Gnaa and work for Negatar Gnaa, who was taught psychicbending by Revan's father. 2030 Trilogy In the one-shot "Another Friend Lost", The Brain sent his operative, Madame Rouge to run over Nolan's friend, Dillon with a bus, pretending to be a sorrowful bus driver. The Brain later recruits former operative Koda Shrieves, claiming Shrieves would be his apprentice. In Ethics, The Brain has Koda murder one of Nolan's friends, Corey Sanderson. Brain and General Immortus watched Nolan battle Shrieves, and when Immortus implied Nolan had failed, Brain replied that he succeeded. Unfortunately, Lord Gnaa was angry at Koda for killing Corey, whom was mocked for his stuttering and therefore for being different, so Gnaa ordered Koda's death. In the one-shot "Evil's Intent", The Brain saved Nolan York from some KND Troops, then recruited him to the Brotherhood of Evil, giving him a special wheelchair, packed with deadly weapons. Nolan was also paired with his partner, Danika Anderson, who Madame Rouge recruited earlier. Firstborn Saga The Brain made his first appearance at the end of Operation: DUTCHMAN with the other members of Team Gnaa, and was the first one to be at Mt. Gnaa, waiting for the others. He then appeared at the end of Truth or Dare: KND Plus Others, watching the Voldemort, Sentinel, and Palpatine replicas get defeated by the heroes. He, Ganon, and Eggman worked together to create these first three replicas. In The Great Galactic Race, he was the only of Gnaa's henchmen that didn't want to race. Instead, he sent his Brotherhood villains. When the race was finished, Brain told Lord Gnaa that his villains don't fail so easily, and he would punish them, but Gnaa said there was no need. In the one-shot "The Path of Scar", when Scarlet Vargas was transformed into a cat girl, The Brain sent his Stormtroopers after her, and they were quickly killed. In the one-shot "The Shadow and the Disabled", The Brain ordered Danika and Nolan to go after Marine the Raccoon. After succeeding and relaxing on the beach, they were ordered by him to go after Kami Drilovsky. In Attitude Adjustment, The Brain told Lord Gnaa that he found one of the Firstborn Guardians, and that said Guardian was recruited in his villains. In Final Preparations, The Brain was the main antagonist. He sent his minions to capture Lizzie, Ava, and various others. The main group and a few others snuck into his base and saved all their friends. In the end, The Brain retreated from his canister, which became a bomb, blowing up the whole base, but everyone escaped in time. Brain was then placed into a new canister, and was with the rest of Gnaa's legions at the end, where it was shown Brain recruited villains from other worlds into the BOE. Legend of the Eight Firstborn Throughout Firstborn's plot, The Brain has been trying harder to manipulate Nolan York and keep him as his apprentice on the Dark Side. He gave Nolan a small tour of the Hall of Sith on Planet Coruscant, giving him brief descriptions on a few Sith Lords, such as his father, Palpatine. He's kept Nolan's mind on painful subjects, such as metahuman racism, decommissioning, Corey's death, and lust for revenge. Near the end of Nolan's story arc, Nolan decides to betray him and rejoin the KND. However, Brain kidnaps Nolan's mother and wishes for him to disable Moonbase's defenses, like he was tricked into doing last time. Nolan did not follow his demands, but some other villains were able to infiltrate Moonbase thanks to his unaware aid, and Moonbase was taken over by the Brotherhood, framing Nolan as the culprit. Nolan had no choice but to rejoin the Brotherhood, with Brain destroying his prized H.E.A.D.S.E.T. to cut his ties with the KND. The BOE had also captured Jirachi, and could use him to travel back to their homeworlds and begin capturing all the heroes. Nolan betrayed the BOE once again and tried to help the KND, but the villains were nearing victory. The Brain orders Madame Rouge to reveal all of his heinous acts to Nolan, intending Nolan to kill her out of anger, but this plan fails. Regardless, all the heroes are captured, and the villains sing their victory song. After Nolan and the remaining heroes infiltrated the Final Brain, they rescued their friends and froze all of the Brotherhood villains. However, The Brain was secretly hiding in his control room, having a replica fill in for him. Nolan went up to face Brain alone in his control room to rescue his mother. After the first round, The Brain led Nolan to his mother, choking her with psychic. After seemingly killing her, Nolan was about to slay Brain, but his mother turned out to be alive. Nolan refused to kill Brain and wanted to let him die on his own. But that's when Brain led Nolan into the bathing room, where a pool of Dream Water filled his chemical bath, powered by Jirachi. The Brain used this water to restore his younger self, Revan Bane Sidious. He danced excitedly at being brought back to life, then asked Nolan to join him again. Nolan refused, and the two challenged each other to one final battle. Revan brought them to the KND Convention Center to have their showdown, in which Nolan battled him with his Keyblade, Road to Dawn. As they battled, Revan later brought them to the top of Final Brain, in which they rolled down the tower and over the ledge. Nolan lost his wheelchair, but helped himself back on the ledge. When Revan Bane shot up to strike him, Nolan sliced his legs off. As Revan despaired, Nolan thought that this could be Revan's chance of joining KND again. Revan refused and attacked Nolan with Force Lightning. When Gwen and Doug arrived up to help him, Revan assaulted them with Force Lightning. However, the force of the lightning sparked life in Nolan's legs, and he was able to grab and throw Revan over the edge. After colliding with the ground, Revan looked up at the statue of his father Palpatine, crying about why he couldn't be the apprentice he wanted. The statue toppled over and crushed Revan underneath killing him. Revan's soul was sent in the Underworld and locked in Underworld Prison. Nextgen Series In "Anniversary", Nolan and Danika visited Revan Bane's grave outside the Final Brain. The gravestone had inscribed Revan Bane Sidious, Numbuh 23 BBY, Prince of the Sith. In First Day, The Brain haunted Nolan's dream and pushed Nolan's fears that his son, Dillon would fall to the Dark Side. In that dream, Brain was cooking barbeque, wearing an apron and chef's hat. After the Brotherhood escapes from their frozen prisons, they continue to stay loyal to Brain and follow his legacy, even after making Hannibal Roy Bean their new leader in The Son of Evil. In Underworld Prison Party, Revan attends the Halloween party. Red mentions how he's tired of Revan always talking about Nolan. Revan hides from Koda Shrieves when the latter is looking to kill Brain. In Legend of the Seven Lights, Revan is revived as an Inferius during the Grand Inferius. He wastes no time in rescuing his captured villains in GKND H.Q.. During On The Way, the Inferius Revan meets up with Caesar Clown, who had escaped from Arctic Prison. Officially recruiting Caesar into the Brotherhood, Revan commissions him for an important job regarding his dead body. In Seven Lights: The Last, when Nolan was brainwashed by Madara Uchiha's Genjutsu, Revan took over his body and fought Madara's Eye with psychicbending. Madotsuki later puts both Revan and Madara to sleep, allowing Nolan to regain consciousness. Revan's Inferius is forced to aid the others during the Assault on Casino Castle, and by the time the battle is finished, all the souls are freed from their Inferi. Revan would be locked up in Underworld Prison again. Nolan continued to have hallucinations of Revan after that incident, and he found something wrong with his blood. He took the sample of blood to Haruka Dimalanta for analysis, and she was equally confused. She tried to use her powers to remove the substance from Nolan's bloodstream, but Revan's conscience took over and tried to strangle Haruka. Nolan was able to regain control and release her. Battles *Revan Bane vs. KND operatives. *The Brain vs. Doom Patrol. *Brain vs. Teen Titans. *Brain vs. Decommissioning Troops. *Brain vs. Brett Gunkan. *Brain vs. Nolan York. **Revan Bane vs. Nolan York. *Revolan vs. Madara Uchiha. *Revolan vs. Holiday. *Revolan vs. Sebastian Michaelis. *Revolan vs. Brett Gunkan. *Darth Ferior vs. Frightmare Affright. Kanonvers(X) In One Earth's universe, the Brotherhood was killed by Kira. Relationships Monsieur Mallah Mallah is Brain's assistant ape. When Brain first made his very own intelligence potion, he tested it on a gorilla, making him smarter. From then on, Mallah served The Brain. Madame Rouge Madame Rouge is Brain's top spy, and one of his top operatives. She never really seems to go along with his plans. General Immortus Immortus is The Brain's top general. He commands Brain's Stormtrooper army. Nolan York Nolan is Brain's newly recruited apprentice. Brain secretly wants to be the first Sith Lord to have a perfect apprentice who isn't a psychic bender, and believe Nolan is that apprentice. He's watched Nolan for months and sensed his heart was full of anger, and used that anger to manipulate him. Secretly, Revan had romantic feelings for Nolan, and these were greatly expressed when his "spirit" began to haunt Nolan. Brett Gunkan and Lyle T. Rourke During his time as an operative, The Brain, Gunkan, and Rourke were friends in the same sector. After Brain's great betrayal, Gunkan and Rourke left the KND, and made it their goal to take him, and all metahumans, down. Lucinda Talzin Brain and Lucinda met at one point, and the two developed a few feelings for each other. They are both element benders who are each trying to turn a banished KND operative to the Dark Side. Appearance The Brain is a disembodied brain inside of a glass dome, stationed on a black canister with a skull. The eyes of the skull glow red, and the dome glows green when Brain is angry. Revan Bane has messy yellow hair and mismatched eyes, a blue right eye and yellow left eye. He wears a bluish-gray cape, a white shirt, white shorts, and orange pants under his shorts. He wears a black sash around his waist, black boots on his feet, and bares a rather big scar on his right cheek, similar to what Nolan has now. In his right hand, he wields a red lightsaber, and his right hand has a scar on its wrist. Personality When Brain was young, he admired his father and followed the ways of the Sith. Previously, he also had a passion for the Kids Next Door, but after the operatives began to dislike him, he developed a hatred for them, and chose to follow the ways of evil. The Brain becomes very manipulative in his older years, using all means necessary to toy with Nolan York's mind and bring him to the Dark Side. The Brain seems to have some respect for his loyal villains, and rather enjoys it when the villains cheer his name. Revan's personality as a child greatly differs from that as an adult. He is a lot more hyper and active, and gets very psychotic when things don't go his way. Powers The Brain is a psychicbending Sith Lord, and a very powerful one, as his conscience was able to survive in his own brain even after his body was destroyed. Despite being mostly immobile, he has the power to teleport a great number of people, and can also Psycho Choke from a great distance. One of his specialties seems to be manipulating technology in several areas using his psychic, and he can also produce very convincing illusions. In his human form, he was able to fly at high speeds, and grab and pull large items from far away. Revan wielded a lightsaber that he was proficient at using. Revan's genius enabled him to construct many 2x4 devices for his sector. Stories He's Appeared *Ethics (ending) *Evil's Intent *The Path of Scar *Operation: DUTCHMAN (ending) *Truth or Dare: KND Plus Others (ending) *The Great Galactic Race *The Shadow and the Disabled *Attitude Adjustment *Operation: DEATH-EGG *The Starry Night (voice) *Final Preparations *Legend of the Eight Firstborn **Darth Genious: Orders 1-65 **Zen and Intent *Anniversary (grave) *First Day (dream) *The Son of Evil (picture) *Sector JP (referenced) *Sector SA (Dillon's disguise) *Operation: CLOWN (talked about) *Operation: NECSUS (mentioned) *Underworld Prison Party *Legend of the Seven Lights (Inferius) **On The Way (Inferius) **Seven Lights: The Last (Revolan) *The Horrorverse (Revolan) Trivia *While Glenn Shadix voices The Brain's robotic voice (sharing voice actors with Monsieur Mallah), Dee Bradley Baker voices his true form as Revan. *His Sith name, Darth Genious, was based off the word "ingenious." Other Sith names are words where the "in" prefix is replaced with "Darth", such as Darth Vader (invader) or Darth Sidious (insidious). *The Brain was originally written to have Morgan Uno as his apprentice until Nolan York came into the picture. *The Brain is the character with the most names/aliases in the Gameverse. **His mock-nickname, "Jarhead", is a nickname Gamewizard's (Jared) friend, Kris calls him. Category:Crossover Characters Category:Males Category:Main Villains Category:Firstborn Bosses Category:Deceased Characters Category:Psychicbenders Category:Firstborn Saga Antagonists Category:Leaders Category:Scientists Category:Team Gnaa Category:Handicapped Characters Category:BOE Members Category:Sector BH Members Category:Traitors Category:Convicted